She Changed Herself
by nulyak
Summary: After the time skip Naruto comes back to see his friends. Hinata seems different. Very different. Now that she has givven up on Naruto how will this affect their relationship? COMPLETE. HumorActionDrama
1. I think i should avoid him

She Changed Herself

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't own Naruto, but the characters I make up I do own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was three years since he left. Who was the one who left? Some call him a baka. Others call him a demon. Some call him their favorite customer. But all new him as Naruto Uzumaki, of Konoha, Ichiraku Ramen's best customer, and the Kyuubi no YOKO!

Kyuubi no yoko was a demon fox that almost destroyed Konoha many years ago until Arashi, the Fourth Hokage, sealed it inside Naruto as a baby. The villagers hated him for the demon.

All except one girl…a Hyuuga girl…a Hyuuga girl named Hinata….She was in hopeless love with Naruto. She could hardly talk around him when they were 12. But she never got to see him anymore. She trained hard and became a chunin. Over the time she grew into a young woman and had a personality that was similar to a true shinobi.

She no longer stuttered and was serious like her cousin Neji (Minus the cannot change you destiny and kill the Hyuuga clan thing).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ero-sennin, when are we gonna get there!" a blonde boy with whiskers on his face said. He was wearing an orange and black jump suit with black long sleeves. He wore a Konoha headband a giant Shuriken was on his back. "Come on, come on."

"Stop calling me the Naruto! You should address me as Jariya the Holy Frog Summit, the Chick Magnet!" the old man said beside the boy called Naruto. He was grinning a cocky grin. "YEAH…chick magneto…"

" Mr. Jariya?" said a little girl beside Naruto. "I gotta go to the bathroom. How long till we get there?" the girl whined. The girl had brown hair that was longer in the back than the front. Her bangs were badly cut. She wore a black shirt and orange shorts.

"Just wait Liana," Naruto said.

"Boy this little kid is just as annoying a Naruto…. If that is possible," Jariya said under his breath.

They came up to two ANBUs that guarded the Konoha gates.

"STOP! What is you business here?" the first one asked. "Oh, Jariya, you can come but what about the demon boy?"

"He is with me. Just like this child.," Jariya said. The gates opened.

"WELCOME BACK NARUTO! WERE GLAD TO See YOU!" Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Tsunade, Konohamaru, Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru yelled in happiness.

"Hi guys! WOW YOU ALL LOOK REALLY DIFFERENT!" Naruto aid holding Liana's hand.

"Naruto, who's that," Tsunade asked.

"Liana Uzumaki! She's my daughter!" Naruto said proudly.

"OH NO! I SHOULDN'T HAVE SENDED YOU WITH JARIYA! OH NO!" Tsunade yelled out loud.

"Hold up! She aint my real daughter, I found her on the streets and adopted her. Right no she is 6 years old," Naruto explained.

Naruto looked at everyone. "Wow! You guys look like you all have been working out!" (To know what all of the rookie nine look like in Naruto 2, go to www.wikipedia Org and look up Naruto II). Naruto looked at Hinata. "_NO WAY! _He thought in his head. _"That cant be Hinata Hyuuga!_" Her jacket was open and she wore a black undershirt that was tight onto her body and wasn't even close to her belly-button (Sorry if it sound perverted). The rest of her top was covered with a guard (You know like Anko). Other than that her hair was longer and she wasn't blushing, their was nothing different about her.

Once Naruto was out of his daydream, he opened his mouth only to be shut up by Liana. "I GOT TO SHOW YOU ALL MY SUPER JUTSU!" she yelled as if she were Naruto. She performed a couple of hand seals. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" she said as five more of herself appeared. "YES!" they all said.

"No! Don't do that!" Naruto said. "DO THIS!" he said as he turned into Sakura surrounded by clouds in a Sexy Jutsu pose. "Sexy Copy Machine Jutsu," Naruto said. Liana nodded and did the same thing except for turned into Kiba. ""Rorrrrr….." she purred which made Kiba a little uncomfortable.

Soon enough they all went to Ichiraku Ramen and eat. They talked about what went on over the years. All of them have improved and become Chunin. Naruto and Liana gulped down the Ramen and gave them a peace out sign. "LATER!" Naruto said to everyone. Liana bowed and smiled like Naruto. "Papa! Can I have some ramen?"

The others laughed and smiled as they got up and went away. But suddenly they heard a silent voice whisper a name. Everyone looked at Hinata.

"What?" she said with a little meanness in her voice. Everyone turned away and walked home.

"Naruto…you've come back," she whispered. "But…that was just a little crush I had on you those years ago… Naruto would never like me…"

Hinata got up and button her open jacket. "Time to start training again!" She ran to the training grounds and found a strong oak tree. "Hello old timer, how are you today I think I may get a little stronger. But I think I should avoid Naruto…" she looked at the oak tree and smiled. Her smile turned into a frown. "I've given up on Naruto-kun… it looks like Sakura has given up on Sasuke." She activated her own jutsu. "Byakugan! All seeing ability!" Hinata developed this special move to see all around and trough Konoha. It is only able to activate when she stops thinking about someone she likes…maybe not like….but maybe love…?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How was it? GOOD BAD SAD? TELL ME


	2. Erase him out my heart

She Changed Herself

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't own Naruto, but the characters I make up I do own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Last Time:

"Naruto…you've come back," she whispered. "But…that was just a little crush I had on you those years ago… Naruto would never like me…"

Hinata got up and button her open jacket. "Time to start training again!" She ran to the training grounds and found a strong oak tree. "Hello old timer, how are you today I think I may get a little stronger. But I think I should avoid Naruto…" she looked at the oak tree and smiled. Her smile turned into a frown. "I've given up on Naruto-kun… it looks like Sakura has given up on Sasuke." She activated her own jutsu. "Byakugan! All seeing ability!" Hinata developed this special move to see all around and trough Konoha. It is only able to activate when she stops thinking about someone she likes…maybe not like….but maybe love…?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"DADDY! DADDY WAKE UP! I YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD TEACH ME A NEW JUTSU!"

Naruto Uzumaki woke up only to see Liana in his face winning. "_Crap_…." Naruto thought. "_Bull Crap." _He got up in blue pajamas and his night cap on. There were frogs all over his shirt and pants.

"Wait a moment Liana," Naruto said after a huge yawn. " We need to get some breakfast. Besides I think Oba-chan wants to make my day bad."

Naruto soon took a shower and put on a black T shirt and orange pants. He adjusted his headband. "I guess you want to learn so many jutsus at and early age… You may become Hokage if I don't!" he joked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Hyuuga complex, Hinata was drinking tea with Neji and Hiashi. They were discussing Hinata's training.

"Hinata…" the lead Hyuuga said. "You do know that I want what is best for your training. Amazingly you have excelled from your main target goal of strength. But I know , that even though you are heir, your fierceness is very low. So I would like you to face one of the strongest men in the village and I hate to tell you who it is…" Hiashi sipped tea and took a deep sigh. "I believe tat the strongest on in Konoha is…Naruto Uzumaki…"

Hinata paused and had a stern look on her face.

"I don't want to have anything to do with Naruto!" she said dropping the kun off. She got up and ran to her room. "I'm in my room father!" she yelled down.

She sighed in her morning pajamas. "_I don't love you Naruto…it was just a crush…love…if you loved me…you wouldn't have left…" she shed a tear. _

She began to take her cloths off and locked her door. She was lying in her room naked and thinking hard. She covered her chest and went for her closet. She took out her panties and bra, and put them on. She found a black shirt that was supposed to stay on her body tightly (It showed off her upper body OK). She found black pants that were tighter than her normal cloths as well. She put her headband around her neck. She tied the back of her hair in a small pony-tail.

"Let's go!" she said to herself as she unlocked her door. She climbed out the window and used chakra to run down the building..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Liana were running in Konoha to Ichiraku Ramen (No duh). Naruto went around a curve but Liana stopped A crash was heard.

"OUCH! WHERE THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE MESSING…." Naruto paused and blushed. "With?"

It was Hinata on the ground and no light blush appeared on her face. Not one single pice of red was on her face. "Oh… Hello Naruto-san…"

"'Naruto-san'? You don't have to call me that Hinata-chan! I mean were friends… aren't we?" Hinata was gone already. Naruto looked down the street. "_What's wrong with her? I thought she would've liked to have a little talk at least."_ He frowned and then smiled again. "I'll beat you to Ichiraku ramen!" "NO WAY DAADDY!" They blasted off

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata P.O.V:

I know it was rude to disappear like that…but I just didn't want to see that face then. I was running past any place Naruto could possibly be at. I headed for the woods. I was very tired because I started off with all my chakra.

I found the old oak tree and slide my hand down it's tough bark. "Hey Old Timer…" she talked to the tree. "I just gasp avoided him… you know gasp Naruto…." I paused to look down at my feet.

"I…gasp…gasp…don't really know if I truly have… gasp!" I put my hands over my mouth. "I think I still…like…love Naruto…but he has done a lot to me… those three years were long…and he comes back .. but Naruto…his Nindo… I'll never go back on my word either! I'll just have to erase Naruto out of my heart forever…" I stood up and clinched my fist. I began to kick the tree for my daily training…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I think this chapter was very sad…you tell me! The damanicalamaster G! (Yay that rhymed! And yeah I made up that word!)


	3. That's whats wrong

She Changed Herself

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't own Naruto, but the characters I make up I do own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Last Time:

Hinata P.O.V:

I found the old oak tree and slide my hand down it's tough bark. "Hey Old Timer…" she talked to the tree. "I just gasp avoided him… you know gasp Naruto…." I paused to look down at my feet.

"I…gasp…gasp…don't really know if I truly have… gasp!" I put my hands over my mouth. "I think I still…like…love Naruto…but he has done a lot to me… those three years were long…and he comes back .. but Naruto…his Nindo… I'll never go back on my word either! I'll just have to erase Naruto out of my heart forever…" I stood up and clinched my fist. I began to kick the tree for my daily training…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal P.O.V:

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled out. " Naruto if it's about a date…" Sakura said. "NO, no, no! It isn't about that! It's Hinata-chan!" Sakura blinked. "Hinata? What's up with her. Did you do something!"

Naruto was serious.

Very serious.

"Oh…" Sakura sighed. "Tell me what's going on?"

'Earlier I bumped into her and she called me Naruto-san and dashed off like I was Itachi super sized."

"Well she was sad when you left. That's when she started changing." Sakura explained what was going on.

Flask back:

"_He left me without saying goodbye…the last thing he said to me was… ' maybe you are weird…' I couldn't tell if he was joking or not Sakura…I'm almost heart broken," Hinata said with tears. They were at Ichiraku ramen. _

"_Don't worry Hinata…" Sakura tried to calm her down._

"_But… I can feel his truthfulness. I believe that he was serious…" Hinata said. "Sakura.. it isn't that I dislike you…but…Naruto is only interested in you…I like being friends but…Grunt" Hinata rose up and ran away into the near forest. _

_She really thought Naruto didn't like her as a friend or anything else…_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Year later: _

"_You're to weak Neji-san." Hinata said bitterly. They were at the end of the Chunin exams. Hinata dominated Neji without a scratch so far. Neji struggled to get up after coughing up more blood. _

"_The match is finished. Hinata Hyuuga wins the last match." The proctor announced. _

_Late that day the gang celebrated. _

" _YES WE ALL ARE CHUNIN! The FLAME OF MY YOUTH BURNS AS MUCH AS I LOVE SAKURA-CHAN! MY ANGLE!" said (You know it) Rock Lee. _

_Sakura sighed. _

_Hinata sipped tea and started to walk out the door. _

"_Naruto… I've gotten strong like you…I wish you were here to see me," Hinata said out loud without noticing Sakura. "No, Naruto-kun! You left me here and I hated that. Sometimes I wonder if I hate you as well…when I liked you… I was preoccupied. Now that your gone I am stronger! I MUST BECOME STRONGER FOR THE HYUUGA CALN! NOT YOU!" she almost yelled._

_Flashback over: _

Naruto was stunned. "So that's it? Really?"

"Yeah."

Liana was puzzled. She blinked at her father and nodded. "Pops! I WANT RAMEN! WAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHH! WAHAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Liana wined like a baby.

"NARUTO! Shut her up take her for ramen!" Sakura yelled.

" YEAH! Ok let's go Liana," Naruto said to the child. She stopped crying and grinned.


	4. All seeing Eyes that left out emotions

She Changed Herself

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't own Naruto, but the characters I make up I do own.

"Normal" speak out loud

"_Italics," Mind / Flashback_

"**BOLD" KYUUBI / INNER SAKURA/ OTHER**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Last Time:

Naruto was stunned. "So that's it? Really?"

"Yeah." Sakura replied.

Liana was puzzled. She blinked at her father and nodded. "Pops! I WANT RAMEN! WAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHH! WAHAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Liana wined like a baby.

"NARUTO! Shut her up take her for ramen!" Sakura yelled.

" YEAH! Ok let's go Liana," Naruto said to the child. She stopped crying and grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later That day…. (Dude it is totally sunset)

"Thanks for baby-sitting her four a couple of hours Ino-chan!" Naruto thanked Ino for babysitting Liana.

"Remember to buy something later to pay me back," she yelled waving good-bye.

Naruto nodded and jumped from building to building. "Where are you Hinata?" Naruto mouthed under his breath.

"**HAHaHhAhAhA. KIT! LONG TIME NO SEE!"  
**

"_What do you want Kyuubi!"_

"**I JUST WANTED TO WATCH YOU GET YOUR BUTt KICKED BY A GIRL THAT BASSICALLY LOVES YA!"  
**

'_What do you mean?"_

"_**I GUESS YOU'LL JUS HAVE TO FIND OUT THE HARD WAY!"**_

**_Naruto _**ran through the streets and ran past Ichiraku. He stopped and walked to the girl with blue hair sitting down eating miso-ramen, The girl sighed sadly and began to eat again. Naruto reached his hand out and touched her shoulder.

"HUH!" The girl turned around revealing her pale eyes without pupils. Her top coat was open revealing her short shirt and (Well you now the works). "Oh it's you…." Hinata said.

"Hinata let's talk about…" Naruto began before getting a slap in a face.

" **I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" **Hinata yelled in furry.

"What the heck is wrong with you? You're not the Hinata I liked before!"Naruto exclaimed in furry.

She stopped and looked down…. "Your not the one I like before…." She took out a kunai and through it at his face . Naruto dodged but then Hinata rose up and chased him into the forest.

"WAIT! YOU didn't Pay FOR THAT!" Ayame-chan yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Take this!" Hinata landed multiple blows on Naruto. Blood dripped out of his mouth. " Darn it!" Naruto said then ran to Hinata . " Shadow Clo- MMHLMK!" Hinata stabbed him his stomach. He coughed up blood. Hinata activated her newest technique. "Byakugan! All Seeing Eyes! With this I can see everything from where I am standing to 100miles away , through everything, 360 degrees, and I can hit organs, chakra, and his heart…this will finally be over!" Hinata charged Naruto with 64 palms hitting him into a tree. His shirt had 64 holes (Duh) in it. Each had marks that bled out. "H-H-Hinata…" Naruto struggled to ask her…  
"NO!" she yelled before he could say anything mo. She took out a kunaiand put it up to his neck. Her eyes stared deep with hatred into Naruto blue eyes. "Why Hinata? You aren't the one who I knew before. You're not the same girl that I noticed turned red a lot…you aren't the Hinata that was my friend…" Naruto ended which struck Hinata. She looked at him. The great Uzumaki Naruto…. The one who beat Neji for her…. The one that believed in her….the one that claimed to like her and was her friend…. "Naruto…"

Suddenly a few steps were heard and out came Liana , Ino, and Sakura. "Liana! I TOLD YOU NOT TO RUN ANYWHERE AWAY FROM ME!" Ino yelled with Sakura. Liana looked them but then turned around to see Hinata and Naruto.

"PAPA!" Liana yelled which grabbed Hinata's attention. "She put the kunai back n her pouch. "Ano…," she said. Liana ran up to her and punched Hinata's legs without rue force. "Hinata! I'm so ashamed of you!" Sakura yelled at her. "You were trying too kill Naruto! Do you know what that would've done to his friends!" Hinata dropped a tear and ran away from them!

Naruto took a breath and then took off unleashing a bit of Kyuubi's power . "I can smell her sent. Kinda smells like ramen….Never mind that"

Naruto dashed off before anyone could ask anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata sat in her room crying her eyes out… She was ashamed of what she did and what she almost did…Naruto. She looked at picture of the rookie 9 minus Sasuke. Naruto had his arm around her and Sakura smiling giving everyone peace out signs. She had a sad smile on her face. She never could forgive herself for doing such a thing.

As if it were on cue Naruto opened her window and jumped in. "Hinata , can we talk/ Please." Nsaruto asked sadly ignoring the wounds that still were healing. Hinata nodded yes in agreement and stood up… "Why did you do it Hinata… you of all people….i thought we were friends Hinata. Am I wrong? Did I do anything to hurt you worst than just leaving?" Naruto asked.

Hinata got up and walked towards Naruto and put her hand on his chest. She closed her eyes and started a long deep kiss that left Naruto speechless….

HOW WILL THE FOX BOY REACT? WHAT WILL LIANA THINK ABOUT HINATA?

WHY AM I ASKING YOU THESE QUESTIONS?

IS THAT A RETORICAL QUESTION?

I THINK SO!

TOON IN NEXT CHAPTER FOR THAT IS WHERE MORE STARTLING NEWS FOR NARUTO, HINATA, AND SAKURA WILL COME IN! WHAT DOES ITACHI HAVE TO DO WITH IT? IS THEIR A NEW BLOOD LIMIT FOR SASKE! AND WHAT ABOUT OROCHIMARU!

LET'S JUST SEE TILL WE CATCH ON FIRE BAM! RIGHT HERE BUT NOT RIGHT KNOW!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

REVIEW THIS ONE! I KNOW I SHOULd GET GOOD REviEWS FOR UPDATING SO sOON RIGHT!


	5. My Nindo! Super Sharingan Bros!

She Changed Herself

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't own Naruto, but the characters I make up I do own.

"Normal" speak out loud

"_Italics," Mind / Flashback_

"**BOLD" KYUUBI / INNER SAKURA/ OTHER**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Last Time:

"PAPA!" Liana yelled which grabbed Hinata's attention. "She put the kunai back n her pouch. "Ano…," she said. Liana ran up to her and punched Hinata's legs without rue force. "Hinata! I'm so ashamed of you!" Sakura yelled at her. "You were trying too kill Naruto! Do you know what that would've done to his friends!" Hinata dropped a tear and ran away from them!

Naruto took a breath and then took off unleashing a bit of Kyuubi's power . "I can smell her sent. Kinda smells like ramen….Never mind that"

Naruto dashed off before anyone could ask anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata sat in her room crying her eyes out… She was ashamed of what she did and what she almost did…Naruto. She looked at picture of the rookie 9 minus Sasuke. Naruto had his arm around her and Sakura smiling giving everyone peace out signs. She had a sad smile on her face. She never could forgive herself for doing such a thing.

As if it were on cue Naruto opened her window and jumped in. "Hinata , can we talk/ Please." Nsaruto asked sadly ignoring the wounds that still were healing. Hinata nodded yes in agreement and stood up… "Why did you do it Hinata… you of all people….i thought we were friends Hinata. Am I wrong? Did I do anything to hurt you worst than just leaving?" Naruto asked.

Hinata got up and walked towards Naruto and put her hand on his chest. She closed her eyes and started a long deep kiss that left Naruto speechless.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked and saw her turn red for the first time in almost three years. " Yes Naruto-kun… You did do something that broke me. It broke me for so long and know you come back thinking you can peace everything together easily." Hinata told him almost ready to scream at him. " Destroy the ones that hurt you deep. That's my Nindo. My way of the Ninja!"

Naruto couldn't say anything more. He was shocked. "Fine!" Naruto said at her. "Go with that lame Nindo! You can cry at your pity party and never change about your hatred! But I have meet people like you Hinata. And their life sucks! You know why! Because they continued to sulk all day and believed their absurd feelings! I changed a kid and then he was a chipper little guy! He was like me but… he continued to sulk before I said anything! Now were like brothers. Everyone around you has changed. And Hinata," Naruto paused. "I do care…. But I believe your not human anymore….you are a shinobi." Naruto said sadly as he gathered Chakra. He walked out the window and down the wall only to meet someone he didn't expect to see!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHERE THE HECK IS MY PAPAAAAAAAAA!" Liana screamed at Ino and Sakura. They couldn't ell her to shut up. Not after what she witnessed. The near death of her only family. Liana would hate Hinata so much that she would seem like the villager that hate Naruto. But she wasn't the villagers.

Ino and Sakura took her hand but she pulled back and performed hand signs. " Burning Fox Jutsu!" she said. Red chakra surrounded her and a tale made out of the chakra appeared. "I can smell Papa! And TWO OTHER PEOPLE! One has some enormous chakra! I smell lightning!" Sakura and Ino gasped. "It couldn't be could it?" Sakura asked Ino. "No way!" Ino said. "Liana! Take us were you smell your father!" the young girl nodded and extended the chakra and covered Ino and Sakura. "Hang on…!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stared deep into his red eyes. Three tome's spinning ready to copy his Shadow Clone Jutsu.. "What should I do?" Naruto asked himself silently. The man infront of him performed hand seals and charged his chakra in his hand. "Lightning Blade!" Naruto charged up his attack. "Rasengan!"

Naruto and the man jumped at each other. "SASUKE!" "NARUTO! LISTEN UP!" Sasuke Uchiha tried to talk to the fox boy. Naruto dashed up at Sasuke only to be stopped by a Kunai in his back. The Rasengan stopped and disappeared. He fell down to the ground as Sasuke stopped his technique. "Sasuke!" Sakura shouted. She ran to him about to give him a hug but stopped and gave him a slap in the kisser.. " You almost killed Naruto again!" Sakura yelled with Ino by her side. Sasuke looked down at the little girl glaring at him. "You must be Liana Uzumaki. Your stronger than I thought."

"Shut up!" she yelled. "No one messes with my Dad!" Whisker marks appeared on her cheeks. There were only two that were red.

Naruto Mind:

"_What is this Chakra:? Kyuubi? Whose Chakra is that?"  
_

" _**I BELIVE IT IS MY COUSIN… THE NINE TAILED KIT."  
**_

" _You have a cousin?"_

"_**HEY! SOME OF US DON'T LIKE TO SPILL BEANS OK! IT WAS SO EMBARASING!" **_

"_What are you talking about?" _

"_**UMM… NOTHIN. JUST WAKE UP SO YOU CAN CALM YOUR 'DAUGHTER'.**_

NORMAL:

Naruto's eyes opened. He looked at Sasuke and Liana. "Hey Liana," Naruto said. Liana smiled. The whisker marks were still on her cheeks but the chakra was gone.

The two whiskered characters gave each other a family hug.

"Now this is a moment," a voice said.

They group looked up and saw a Uchia. Not any Uchiha…but Itachi Uchiha."

"You!" All but Sasuke and Liana shouted.

"Wait…" Sasuke said. "We need him for the X-Rank Mission Tsunade gave us."

Naruto was amazed. " What an X rank mission?"

"It is a mission that requires Many Ninjas with skills above most. It doesn't madder if you're a Genin Chunin or Anbu…" Naruto turned around and saw Hinata.

"Hinata-chan…" he said out loud.

"Tsunade wants us to go to her office tomorrow. Also Naruto, bring Liana."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I THINK THIS WAS A GOOD CHAPTER! IF YOU DON'T I'LL BLOW UP IN BLIND furry! HAHaHAHhAHa!

I am serious!


	6. Flash Back Disaster: Part 1

She Change Herself

"Hinata! Hinata!" Naruto yelled in the forest. Hinata was in his arms. Her left jacket sleeve was gone and her shoulder was bleeding. Her eyes were closed. Her breathing was fast.

"Father! What is wrong with Ms. Hinata?" Liana exclaimed.

Itachi and Sasuke looked down at Hinata who was dieing.

Sakura tried to heal her with her Healing Jutsu thing.

"I don't think she'll be coming to," Itachi stated. "the Senbons hit her around her kidney. I don't know if it was direct."

Naruto and Liana began to cry tears out.

"THIS WAS STUPID! I SHOULDVE NEVER WENT ON THIS MISSION!"

Flash back:

"_You see Orochimaru is seeking Sasuke again but he has an army bigger than anyone in the Ninja Nations." Tsunade started. "He also plans to try to destroy the village while he is here. I believe he will take Sasuke's body and then try to take over the rest of the villages. I want you all to go!"_

Tsunade pointed at Liana, Itachi, Sasuke (You know it) Naruto, and Hinata.

"_Liana's ninja skills are beond Jonnin and at her age…as if she had some Nine tailed Fox chakra," Tsunade stated._

"What I want you all to do is to go towards the sound village and ambush them. With your abilities I think you all will be OK. We will send ANBU Members after a few days. By the time you get there the ANBUs should be there after a day!"

Days later

"_OK let's go to sleep!" Naruto exclaimed._

"You don't tell us what to do!" Hinata yelked at him.

"Hinata-chan……. I," Naruto began but was countered with a smack.

"_I don't want to hear anything out of you! I'd rather let you die on this mission." _

Liana walked up to her dad and asked him to tie her shoes. 

"_Come on Liana, I don't think Hinata-TEME, is a good role model right now," Naruto said. _

_ Two Days Later_

"_OK, were here." Itachi stated. "The plan is that we will hide out until the ANBUs come. We all will stick together so that if a Sound Ninja comes for us we will be ready. Tsunade told me personally that the Ninjas would come on the exact day the ANBU Fire Squad will be here." Itachi smiled. No I mean **smiled.**_

"_So for the time being," Itachi began. "We can SING!!!!!!!!!"_

Sasuke began smile!?! Then Itachi and Sasuke hugged and started singing.

_  
"I AM REALLY SPECAIL CAUSE THERE IS ONLY ONE OF ME! LOOK AT MY SMILED I'M SO DANG HAPPY THE PEOPLE ARE JEALOUS OF ME! WHEN I AM SAD AND LONELY WE LIKE TO SING THIS SONG! IT TELLS THAT WE WONT BE SUFFERED LONG O-O-O!" _

_As the Uchiha bothers continued to sing Hinata laid on the ground and started to look at the clouds. Every one looked like----Naruto and Herself Making Out!_

_She blushed and screamed. "WHAT THE CRAP IS UP WITH THIS FREAKIN CLOUDS!" _

Everyone looked at Hinata. 'weirdo' Sasuke whispered. 

_Soon Naruto and Liana walked up to Hinata. They bended down andlooked at her._

"_Can we be friends?" Naruto asked. "All I want from you Hinata….is your friendship….please." _

"_PLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSE!" Liana exclaimed. "You could be my Mama! And My friend! And you and Daddy could get married! And then I could have millions and millions of sisters!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And also I could-"_

"_LIANA!" Naruto yelled blushing along with Hinata. "That's going over board! How about we start with being good friends?" _

_Liana nodded and smiled at Hinata._

"_Can we be friends Ms. Hinata!" Liana asked with gleam in here eyes!" _

_What will be Hinata's answer? Just wait a moment so I can do a new chappy!_

_Naruto: Dude whats with the ultra long flashback._

_ME: Shut up!  
Naruto: No! ou shut up! Believe it!  
Me: What did I say about believe it? _


	7. Flash Back Disaster: Part 2

She Changed Herself

Naruto:….

Hinata:….yo wazzap

Naruto:….nothin

Me: I do not own Naruto (Liana is my character

Last Time: You know what I think you know already…

**BOLD**Mystery Voice of the Uzumaki Clan

Naruto shed more tears. Hinata's eyes closed. She didn't move. They couldn't tell if it was over for her….. Naruto continued to remember how it happened.

_Flashback: _

_Hinata stared at them both. She couldn't believe it. After all she did to Naruto and Liana…they still wanted to be friends. One single tear fell out of her eye. She rubbed her eye._

"_N-Naruto…,' Hinata began. She believe that she could give him a chance. They could be friends. _

_Hinata smiled. "Of course. I will…"_

Liana jumped in the air. She danced in circles over and over again. "YEAH! I HAVE A MAMA!" 

"_No Liana, I'm just a friend." Hinata claimed A faint blush came on Hinata's face._

_Later at Night._

Hinata was laying on the ground napping. Liana was sleeping in Naruto's arms as he looked at the moon.

He placed her on the ground and stood up. He performed hand signs.

"_Kyuubi Senses no Jutsu." _

_Naruto's eyes were red and his ears we sharp. _

_He looked around his surroundings He sniffed up air. _

_He heard a foot walk through the grass. Everyone else was a sleep. Who could it have been._

"_Hmm hmm hmm. Naruto…how are you and that Nine Tailed Fox." A femalish (English dub) voice. _

"_You!" Naruto yelled at the man. _

_Smacks and cut noises were heared. The others woke up. "What the heck is going on?"_

_Itachi held Sasuke's hand. _

"_I'll walk you to the bloody fight."_

Sakura and Hinata and Liana arose fastly.

"_Naruto!"  
"Papa!"   
"Naruto!"_

He laid on his back, a demon wind shuriken in his back. Hinata ran down and cuddled Naruto.

"Naruto!! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo (Gasp for breath) oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Hinata yelled for three minutes.

"_Well…I guess Naruto isn't strong enough to kill me." A man came out bushed. Who was this man? It was…._

_BUM, BUM, BUM! (over dramatic?)_

__

Orochimaru…..

_Hinata continued to cry on Naruto. Liana joined in moments. Itachi and Sasuke glared at him._

"_I think it is time for you to die." Itachi stated. Sasuke nodded._

"_Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"_

Two Fire Balls emerged from Itachi's and Sasuke's mouths.  
Orochimaru simply stepped out of the way. 

"Is that all you got?" Orochimaru sneered as he performed hand signs. "Forbidden Jutsu! Reanimation!" One Coffin appeared and that was it. 

_  
"Ha. Sasuke!. Without Naruto to help, I am afraid your chances of survival are very slim. You are my prey…" Orochimaru let the coffin open and out came an old enemy…Who was this enemy?_

The dead body stepped out. He was wearing sandles and a blue kimono. He had an ANBU mask on but took it off to reveal his face.

"Oh…It is you of the Uchiha clan. I see you have brought a family member." The male said. 

_Sasuke was surprised to see him. "YOU! That masked kid!"  
_

"_Actually my name is Haku. This is a forbidden attack is it not?" Haku asked Orochimaru. Orochimaru grinned evilly. "Don't even try to control me." Haku stated. "I have to kill him. It Naruto is already dead," Haku turned and looked at a crying Hinata. "Then I must avenge Zabuza by taking your life."_

_Haku charged at Sasuke but was met with a kunai in his leg. "what the-?"_

Haku fell down and looked at the attacker. Hinata struck Haku down with one move.

"I'll fight you!" Hinata yelled. Naruto laid on the ground behind her. "I'll take you down! Then to avenge Naruto, I'll become HOKAGE!" 

_Everyone was shocked at this statement. Soon everyone was in a fight. Haku VS Hinata, Sasuke and Itachi, VS Orochimaru, and Sakura was trying to heal Naruto if he was still alive. _

_(Naruto's Mind)_

**Yo…**

_Who are you?_

_**That is not of importance right now. What you need to do is wake yourself up and fight. **_

_I do…why It is hopeless_

_**SHUT UP! Don't disgrace the Uzumaki Clan! Use you jutsu!**_

_Yes…I will! Yondaime Style! Ramen Flash! Hey why is this jutsu called Ramen Flash?_

_**Ummm…. I was hungry for ramen when I made it. Now shut up son and fight.  
**  
OK Conscious! Hey Conscious are you Yondaime and my dad._

_**Ummmm! Shut up! Wake up!!**_

_OK OK Don't yell at me cry _

_(Reality)_

_Hinata and the others were on the ground almost dead. Hinata struggled to get up. Orochimaru walked up to her and stepped on her head. _

_Haku looked down at Sasuke. He felt that he was done. Now Haku had one thing left do. Haku reached in his kimono and took out three Senbon. Slowly he walked to the back of Orochimaru. Haku intended to stab Orochimaru until he died. _

'_This guy could destroy the Ninja world.' Haku thought. Haku tried to attack Orochimaru's neck but was met with a punch in the face._

"Ngh!" Haku fell on the ground and looked up to see Naruto Uzumaki of the Uzumaki Clan!

"Well this is one weird dream!


	8. Never Die Hinata! Goodbye Itachi

She Changed Herself

" blah" Normal

"_blah" thoughts_

**BLAH demon talking (Other)**

Flash Back:

_Haku lay on the floor bleeding from his mouth. What had just hit him. He looked up only to see Naruto Uzumaki._

"_Whoa….You're in my dream? Must be because you look like a girl," Naruto said. _

Haku still amazed stared at Naruto. Hinata looked at Naruto. She shook up Liana who was knocked out. Liana didn't wake up. 

Hinata looked at Naruto. A faint gold aura was surrounding him. The waves of gold chakra looked like ramen flying up. "What is that jutsu?" Hinata asked herself.

_Naruto grinned. He turned around and looked at everyone. "You guys look awful in my dream!"_

Hinata looked stupid. She pinched herself and took a breath. "Naruto, this is not a dream."

Naruto looked surprised. Sakura nodded. Sasuke and Itachi laid on the ground motionless. Naruto looked at them all, then at himself. 

_He looked at his hands. His nails were claws and his whisker were dark. "The Ramen Flash Jutsu eh? I feel stronger….In touch with my inner Uzumaki…" Naruto said. "I understand….thank you, Father…." _

"_Hey! Orochimaru no Baka! I'll take you down with the Ramen Flash!" Naruto. "This is my Kekkei Genkai!"_

Naruto dashed at Orochimaru with a fist. He made contact with Orochimaru's face. Orochimaru went flying into a tree. Haku looked up at Naruto….To him, Naruto was no longer a boy!  


_Orochimaru slumped down to the ground. "Dang…"_

Naruto punched at Orochimaru and a wave of chakra hit him. Naruto took out a kunai and through it at Orochimaru's face. A scream was heard.

"Huh?" Naruto said. Kabuto was in Orochimaru's way. He took the kunai in his heart.

_Orochimaru snickered. "Good Kabuto! I knew you'd save me from death one day!  
_

_Naruto amazed, didn't move. Kabuto fell down. Orochimaru used the Shadow Snake Hand and tried to attack Naruto! Naruto punched the snake and it went flying back. Another snake was on it's way. Naruto cut it's head off with a kunai. Naruto stuck his hand out and a blue orb appeared. "Rasengan!"_

Naruto grinned at Orochimaru. He rushed at Orochimaru. Orochimaru picked Kabuto up and through him at Naruto!!

"He'd sacrifice Kabuto to save his life!!" Naruto thought angrily. Naruto moved his arm out of Kabuto's way and caught him with his other arm. Naruto slowed down and the Rasengan was gone. Naruto stopped glowing yellow. His Ramen Flash Jutsu was over.

_Naruto put Kabuto down on the ground. Naruto looked at him with grief. _

_Orochimaru smiled. He reached into his pocket and took out a green kunai. He attached a explosive tag. Naruto was still looking at Kabuto._

"I can get away if I…" Orochimaru thought. He threw a kunai at Hinata while she was looking at Naruto. 

The kunai came right by Naruto's face. But didn't hit him. Naruto turned around and saw Hinata. She was too busy looking at Naruto to notice.

"HINATA!!!!!"

Hinata saw it. The kunai flying at her she got up picking up Liana in her arms. The knife cut Hinata. On her arm. The explosive tag blew up on her arm and she was blown on to the ground with Liana in her arms. Liana woke up because of the explosion. Itachi and Sasuke woke up as well.

"_What…was….that," Itachi said breathlessly. He looked at Hinata. "Oh great!"_

Sasuke starred at Hinata. "Shoot!"

Sakura ran to Hinata. "There was poison in that kunai!" Sakura yelled. Naruto looked worried. "NO! Hinata-chan!"

Orochimaru laughed weakly. He crawled into the forest, leaving the team.  
  
FLASH BACK OVER

"I don't think she'll make it….Nothing can change her now…" Itachi said sadly.

"No! I don't believe you! Hinata changed before! She's strong! She wont die out on us! She's not the old Hinata! She changed herself!!" Naruto yelled at Itachi.

Naruto stopped yelling. He started to cry on Hinata. Her breathing was growing fainter. Sakura tried to heal her but the wound was healing. The poison was spreading thorough her. Naruto's tears streamed on her.

Liana sniffed in sadness. "No….please…"

Sasuke looked away. He had enough of looking at deaths. Deaths of friends…

Naruto's tears streamed on Hinata's wound The wound started smoking… It turned blue then red. 

"Wh-what? Naruto look at the wound!" Sakura pointed at Hinata. The color was coming to her face. The wound disappeared. Her eyes were opening! "N-n-aruto….I…." Hinata mumbled.

"Naruto….i think your tears are like a phoenix's!" Sakura said. "A phoenix 's tears heal!"

Naruto smiled.

NARUTO'S MIND

_"Kyuubi?_  
**  
YEAH…. JUST TO REPAY YOU KIT…**

_Thanks.. _

OUT NARUTO'S MIND:

Hinata looked calmer. Naruto gave her a little peck on her check. He blushed a bit because he did it in front of everyone (Including Liana).

"GO PAPA!" Liana said. She started jumping in the air. "Woo!"

Naruto picked Hinata up.

"You know what….I think we ought to go find Orochimaru! I have something I've got to do!"

The remaining team nodded. They huddled up to make a plan.

LATER:  
"So that's the plan!" Naruto said. The others grinned and ran off. Sakura didn't run off anywhere. She and Hinata were going to recover and wait for the others to come back.

LATER

Team Uchiha: Sasuke and Itachi- Mission: Kill all Sound Ninja!

Sasuke told Itachi were Orochimaru's lair was. Sasuke had figured it out before he left. It was in an empty mountain that was filled with Ninja! To get in they had to somehow go through the underground entrance.

"Leave it to me!" Sasuke yelled beginning Chidori. The electricity was sparking all around. The bird noise was heard when Sasuke hit the ground. An explosion was heard. A giant hole in the ground was made and Ninjas were staring up at theme. They were wearing black and hand no headbands on.

"OH CRUD! It's Itachi!!!" One yelled in extreme fear.

Itachi looked down. "Mangekyo Sharingan!" The ninjas were trapped in a powerful Genjutsu! They all saw themselves dieing over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over(And Over x10000000000000000) until they threw up and fainted. Itachi jumped into the whole and landed on the men. Sasuke jumped down.

"Yay! Sasuke did it!" Itachi cheered. Sasuke and Itachi started break-dancing. "OH YEAH!" Sasuke yelled. Itachi started doing the worm and Sasuke started singing "GO! Fighting Dreamers!" After a minute of singing/dancing they ran down the entrance towards the center of the lair. They found a two ninja trying to break open a COKE machine.

Sasuke ran up to the two and stabbed the both in the heart. Sasuke quickly ran down the dark hall. Itachi took out some explosive tags. He put 5 On the coke machine. Then he started randomly throwing some around.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had found the woman's bathroom. "Oh my….Well….their has to be someone in here…" Sasuke opened the door and looked inside and got a nose bleed. He through a couple of bombs in and they exploded. Itachi caught up with him and saw his nosebleed. "What'd you do?" Itachi asked him. "Nothihn'…" Sasuke said giving Itachi a peace out sign.

Itachi sighed and continued to search the lair. They came upon a dead end. There were two passageways. Sasuke went left and Itachi went right. Screams of pain were heard from both sides. Sasuke came back from his side and ran towards the right side.

"Itachi!! Itachi!! Weasel! Big Brother!! Big….sister?" Sasuke yelled. Someone came out of the shadows. It was SURPRISINGLY Itachi (Not so surprising)!

Sasuke looked at Itachi sternly. "What's the 'brother password'?"

Itachi looked angry! "Kill everyone named Charles?" He said half asking.

Sasuke smiled. "That is correct!" Sasuke nodded to Itachi.

They both ran down the hall. It was getting darker and darker as the ran down it. Soon it was pitch dark.

"Where are we-?" Sasuke said. "H-" GONG! Sasuke ran into the wall, paralyzed and bleeding.

"Ouch…" Itachi said. He reached his hand out and felt on the wall. He felt some sort of wood. He then moved his hand down and found metal knob.

"It's a door…" Itachi said calmly. He opened it and both the brothers walked in. The room was illuminated with a blue glowing machine. There were people in blue pods. They were glowing and their muscles got bigger. On the machine there was a sign that said "Do NOT light fires around machine! HIGHLY FLAMMABLE!"

Itachi snickered. He took a kunai out. Sasuke took one out as well. They wrapped explosive tags on the handles and lit a fire. They threw matches at the machine and then the kunais creating a massive explosion.

Rocks began to fall from the ceiling. The machine burst into a blazing flame that began to destroy the cave. If they didn't get out soon, they would die!

"Run for it!" Sasuke yelled. Sasuke ran as fast as he could which is very fast along with Itachi. They soon came to the place where they got in. The Ninja that passed out were dead because they were covered in boulders. Sasuke ran up the boulders dodging every rock quickly. Itachi jumped on the rocks and made it to the top. He was only two boulders away. But then the worst happened. Itachi's leg was covered by a boulder! "

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled after his brother. Itachi was covered by all of the boulders.

(I'M GOING TO HAVE A SONG IN THE NEXT PARAGRAPH!)

Sasuke looked surprised and sad… Sakura came out of the bushed and saw Sasuke tearing up. Hinata was walking and a little tiered. Sasuke looked up into the night sky.. He took out a guitar. "BROTHER! MY BROTHER! TELL ME WHAT ARE WE-" Sasuke stopped singing. Sakura had came up to him and gave him a kiss.

Sasuke stopped singing and then sat down. Sakura gave Sasuke a hug. After several years of hating his brother….He had finally…patched things up with Itachi….

"Good-bye….Itachi-nii-san," Sasuke said without crying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EXTRA: HOW COME ITACHI AND SASUKE ARE FRIENDS:

Itachi had saved Sasuke from Orochimaru when Sasuke found out that he would lose his body. Later Itachi explains that Itachi had been under Akatsuki's control for several years at a young age. Itachi then tells Sasuke that Akatsuki decided that they didn't need Itachi anymore and released him with all of his personalities and Jutsu.

HOW WAS IT? SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE!


	9. Nine Tailed Power! Will of Sand!

She Changed Herself

Team Uzumaki: Kill Orochimaru.

Naruto was running, sweat dripping off his face. Liana was following him. They ran around a mountain. On the other side, a green light was glowing.

"C'mon Liana! Hurry up!" Naruto yelled.

Liana looked a little worried. She reached into her kunai pouch and took some out. Naruto looked back at her. "Good idea." Naruto grinned.

They came around the corner and saw a shrine. There were red circles drawn with blood surrounding the shrine.

"What the heck?" Naruto eyes flinched. Something inside him was rumbling. The Nine Tailed Fox seemed to be bumping inside his soul.

"_Darn fox what?!"_ Naruto thought.

** GET AWAY FROM IT NARUTO! GET AWAY!**

"What do you mean?" Naruto said out loud. He took a few steps towards the circles of blood. He stepped in a circle.

"Nothing's happening. Stupid Fox." Naruto muttered. "C'mon Liana let's go!"

Naruto ran towards the shrine in wonder. Liana stood still. "Pa-pa….I don't think that's good…." She shivered and hugged herself.

Naruto sighed but continued to the shrine. He looked at the Shrine from up close. It had stairs and a platform. One chair was there, a circle of blood around it.

"I could use a minute to sit." Naruto said. His bottom made contact with the chair. Then out of no where. All the circles of red blood turned green! Naruto was surrounded by a green chakra.

" Gr! How do I get out!" Naruto grunted. He punched the chakra with no prevail.

"So be it!" Naruto smiled. "Fox… GIVE ME YOUR STRENGTH!"

Nothing happened.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked. "What's happening…I feel like something's leaving my chakra."

Naruto fell to the ground and yelled in pain. Liana ran towards him. "No, don't get any closer!" Naruto yelled. "Get some help Liana! GO!"

Liana hesitated. "But papa…." She was scared, water flowed from her eyes.

"What're you waiting for Liana! GO! That's an order!" Naruto yelled.

"But-" Liana started. " I don't know what to do…!" She sat on the ground and watched in horror.

The Nine Tailed Fox Demon was showing behind Naruto. It was yelling in pain.

"Well, well, well." Said a voice from behind Liana. "Looks like the Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit is dieing along with Naruto…So my extraction jutsu is working….!"

"OROCHIMARU!" Liana yelled as she turned around to face him. Orochimaru lifted his foot and kicked Liana. She rolled across the ground.

"Get away from her!" Naruto yelled struggling to hold on for his life. 

"What will you do about it? You fool…." Orochimaru said. He stepped on Liana's head and the young girl screamed in intense pain.

"HELP ME! Somebody help me!" Liana yelled. Orochimaru stopped and picked up Liana by the color.

"Foolish little girl…. So sad that after I killed you're former Mother and Father you gain another family just so that you can die on them."

Liana was still crying. "Sh-sh—shut up!"

"You know something else girl?" Orochimaru said sinisterly. "You…have no purpose in life!"

Orochimaru threw Liana into the air. He made a few hand signs. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jut-"

"Crystal Ice Mirrors."

Orochimaru was surrounded by a large number of ice mirrors. "What is this?" He asked.

"My Secret Jutsu." Haku said. He was carrying Liana in his arms. Their reflection was in every mirror.

"Go on little girl and try to help Naruto." Haku pushed Liana towards the outside of Ice Mirrors. "I'll hold him off."

Liana nodded and ran.

"Are you sure Naruto went this way?" Sakura asked Sasuke. They were looking for him to tell him they finished their mission.

"I've got a bad feeling about the direction he went though." Sasuke muddered. "Last time I checked Orochimaru was going to take Naruto's chakra or and an item he had…."

"That's it! Naruto's special extra chakra!" Hinata said. "We've got to hurry! Hey what's that green light over there?"

Hinata pointed at the green lights. The gang of ninjas looked in awe at it. "Do you think?" Hinata asked. Sasuke nodded and looked at Sakura. Sakura nodded. "Let's go!"

"Liana…." Naruto struggled to say. He was on the ground bleeding from his stomach. "It's no use….It's over…. For me at least…"

Liana shook her head. "NO! Papa!"

Liana heard a scream. Haku was hit out of one his ice mirrors. He was bleeding down from his head. Orochimaru appeared bleeding from his arms. Senbon were in his hands and arms.

"Pest." Orochimaru grunted. "Now for you…"

Naruto grunted. "Liana, stick your hand out and collect a great amount of chakra and maintain it then swirl it right then left! Hit the chakra when I tell you to!"

"What?" Liana asked.

"DO IT!" Naruto yelled.

"O-ok then…" Liana said hesitantly. The chakra whirled in her hand. The Rasengan was formed.

"NOW! HIT THE CHAKRA"

Liana hit the chakra then it swirled. The Chakra was breaking. It cracked in a spiral thus making a hole in the chakra.

"Good job Liana!" Naruto yelled quickly. He jumped out the hole in the chakra and landed on the dirty ground.

"Papa, are you all right?" Liana asked quickly.

"No he's not," Orochimaru said. "The Nine Tailed Fox Demon was leaving his body and coming to me the whole time he was in the chakra. The Tailed Beast Capture was almost successful. But it might as well be since I can hear Kyuubi in my mind."

Naruto looked at Orochimaru shocked. "You-" Naruto began until Orochimaru was in front of him. "Nice power you **had** Naruto," Orochimaru said evilly. 

Orochimaru formed a few seals. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" A dragon of water appeared and swallowed Naruto whole. The dragon dragged him into the sky.

Orochimaru snickered. "Now, Grass Long Sword," Orochimaru said. The Grass Long Sword came out of his mouth. The sword now in his hand, Orochimaru licked the blade.

Orochimaru threw it at Naruto who was in mid air falling to the ground slowly.

Liana grunted and jumped into the air using chakra making her jump extremely high. "No one hurts Papa!" she yelled. The blade was aimed for her now.

"Foolish girl," Orochimaru said making a seal. The blade moved around her and towards Naruto.

There was a flash of light were Naruto was. Liana fell to the ground and so did Naruto. Grains of sand fell down. The sword was held by a cluster of sand.

"Sand Coffin" a voice said.

The sword broke into eight parts. The Grass Long Sword was now useless.

"Who was that?" Orochimaru asked looking around.

"It was me, Gaara of the Dessert." Gaara said his arms crossed. "Next time you make an army, don't let it be anywhere **near** the Sand Village. I have ninjas surrounding the whole village. They found out about you yesterday. You're army is really loud."

Gaara stopped talking and his sand traveled around Liana, Naruto, and Orochimaru. The sand surrounded Haku and dragged him across the ground and back to Gaara.

Orochimaru snickered. "Ah, another one to defeat. I wonder if the One Tailed Shukaku will be easy to take! Ha, ha, ha!"

"Cut the crap," Gaara said calmly. "Death is of the Sand, Orochimaru. You have killed my father and attempted to kill my allies. It is time for me to repay you."

!!!!!!!!!!

How was this chapter. I'm sorry I haven't had time to update. To many projects.


	10. Purification VS Detenation! RASENGAN!

She Changed Herself

Gaara's sand attacks were completely owning Orochimaru. The snake spun around in mid-air trying to dodge. Orochimaru's Grass Long Sword reappeared in perfect condition and began to cut the sand. The snake landed on the ground breathing heavily. The sand came at him from above. Orochimaru frowned and performed hand seals. He spat out water above him. The sand dodged the Water Dragon Jutsu and maneuvered itself towards Orochimaru.

Orochimaru was blasted away and into a near tree. He wasn't in any pain. In fact, he was grinning wildly. "I can feel it…"

Gaara growled and performed several hand seals at great speeds. He bit his thumb and slapped it unto a plate of sand in front of him. "SUMMONING JUTSU!"

A giant demon with one tail emerged. Gaara was sitting on the top of it. It was sand colored and had a large black eye with a yellow dot pattern in the center. The monster was rather fat but obviously powerful. "SHUKAKU THE SAND SPIRIT!"

Orochimaru grinned even more wildly at Shukaku. He performed several hand seals and then pointed his palm at the top of Shukaku. He gave out a yell and a flash of purple light shot out from his hand and hit Shukaku in the arm. The arm was utterly gone. Gaara stared down at Orochimaru.

Gaara performed more hand seals. The Shukaku turned into the Nine Tailed Fox. It was a bit yellow in some areas on the fox and was drooling sand.

Naruto looked up in awe at Gaara's transformation with Shukaku. "Gaara! That's an awesome technique."

The fake Nine Tailed Fox scooped Orochimaru into the air and eat him in mid air. The fake fox purred triumphantly. Suddenly, the fake fox exploded and transformed into body parts of Shukaku that eventually poofed away. Gaara was falling down in mid air, bleeding from his mouth and leg. He coughed out more blood and began to fall down head first to the ground. The sand tried to form into a soft cushion but to no prevail. When Gaara landed there was loud THUD sound.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto!" 

"Stupid!"

Naruto turned around and saw Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke running towards him, serious looks on their face. "Idiot! What's going on here? We saw the Nine Tailed Fox!"

Naruto quickly explained all that happened, except he left out the part about his having the Nine Tailed Fox in him. Sasuke looked around for Orochimaru and then Gaara. Gaara was in tremendous pain.

Sasuke performed the Chidori hand seals. He looked for Orochimaru and saw him falling from the sky with the Grass Long Sword ready to strike. 

"CHIDORI! One Thousand Birds Sasuke Style!"

He raised the Chidori in the air and it extended into the air. It was like a huge lighting bolt that had another bolt twirling around it. Orochimaru yelled and began to counter the Chidori with his own hand. Sasuke was getting egged on!

Orochimaru landed on the ground and stabbed Sasuke in the stomache with his hand. Sasuke began to cough blood out. He fell down on the ground.

Sakura looked at Orochimaru with a ferocious look. She ran at him and kicked him in the neck. After that she started hitting him with a barrage of punches. Orochimaru continued to laugh.

The white snake(Not in a racial way…though you know he's like Kiss and Micheal Jackson fused with a ninja) punched Sakura in the gut and she went flying in mid air.

Hinata dashed at Orochimaru after that and struck him with Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms. Orochimaru was coughing. He swallowed the grass long sword. "Hehehe…. You…will die…." Orochimaru punched Hinata in her gut and her Chakra points were all blocked.

Hinata was in more pain than any of them. "I wont lose…I don't give up…! I-" Orochimaru punched her rapidly in her face. "Oh shut up with that I wont give up crap… everyone that doesn't give up will fail at what they wanted to save most. For instance…the 3rd Hokage failed to kill me…so now…I'm going to kill all of you!" 

Liana stood up from the ground and charged at Orochimaru. "Stay away from-"  
Liana pulled her fist back and hit Orochimaru in the face with all of her chakra and strength. "MY MAMA!!!!!!"

Orochimaru frowned when the impact made him fly through eighteen trees and mountain. Liana was breathing heavily. "That's what you get when you mess with an Uzumaki…"

Naruto smiled. Hinata fell to the ground and turned her head to Liana. "….How cool….She beat up a ninja…" Liana ran to Hinata. "You OK mama?" Hinata smiled and said weakly "…you called me Mama…" Liana smiled but at the same time looked sad. "Cant I called you that?" "Yeah…"

They shared a warm moment. Naruto continued to smile at the two of them. Suddenly Naruto felt a chill. A kunai was coming at Liana and Hinata. It had an explosive tag. He had to block it. Why did he notice it! What kind of reflix was this?"

Naruto got on all fours and "ran" to Hinata and Liana. He leaped in the way of the explosive kunai. Hinata and Liana were blown away by the explosion. Naruto laid on the ground.

"Naruto!"

"Papa!"

Naruto stayed still on the ground. It was like a grave yard in the area. Sakura and Sasuke stayed un moving. Gaara couldn't move his right leg. Hinata and Liana were all that were left.

Orochimaru walked in on the huddled girls. Hinata looked scared. Liana looked angry. "You little brat!!!" Orochimaru yelled.

"I'll kill you with one blow! The new power I have attained will allow me to obliterate you!"

Orochimaru pulled back his arm and with all his might, hit Liana in the face. The little girl went flying, blood sputtering out her mouth. She landed on the ground. Orochimaru still looked angry. "What….Why didn't…? Could it be true….can the Nine Tailed Seal…really be un removable…? BLAST IT!" 

Naruto arose from the ground chuckling… "You know…I can see more than I could've before…!"

Orochimaru looked enraged. Naruto smiled. "You know… I can see what you really are… just a child that misses his parents…" Orochimaru looked like a steamed white Bull. "I'm sorry for you…I'm going to restore you to a happier life…You deserve to die…but I wont kill you… You need more help than anyone I've ever met…" 

Orochimaru performed several hand seals. "SECRET JUTSU: SELF DESTRUCTION!"  
Orochimaru was glowing blue, pink, purple, yellow, and red. He was surrounded by chakra. His body was getting bigger and wider.

Naruto's body was covered in a strange chakra. He turned into Four Tail Mode. "RAH!"

Hinata looked in awe at Naruto. "Naruto…you're….no…you are not a demon….your….a true hero…"

At that moment Hinata's memories of Naruto flash in front of her. All the pain…the torment… he went through all of that every since the day he had turned one. But even though that happened, he still wanted to protect those that did him wrong…a great quality!

"RAH!" Four Tailed Naruto yelled. He stretched his claw and formed a black and blue rasengan. It turned white and yellow. The Rasengan was aimed for Orochimaru's heart.

In Naruto's mind he thought quickly: "Nine Tailed Fox Purification Rasengan!"

The Rasengan hit Orochimaru and the snake exploded. The Nine Tailed Fox Cloak flew off Naruto and he looked normal. In Orochimaru's place was a normal skinned baby. It looked scared and sad. Naruto picked the baby up and said "Liana's little sister-I mean brother?" 

Liana smiled nervously and said "Well….i guess that's alright Papa.."

Naruto began to burst out laughing. "His name is going to be Kazemaru!"  
Hinata chuckled and stood up as best she could…

The Battle was over…

NOPE! This isn't the end! There is gong to be a short prologue that gives some info on the sequel SHE CHANGED HERSELF…AGAIN!

Well I didn't want to kill Orochimaru because I thought I could use him for some later comedy in She Changed Herself…Again.

Well I think this was an unexpected conclusion that hasn't been used yet.

PLEASE GOOD REVIEWS. I'm going to practice writing so I can make the story clearer. Oh, and check out my other Naruto fictions:

Naruto Moves In With The Hyuugas

Hyuugas move in with Naruto

Teams of the Future

And more!   
Click on my name ' nulyak ' to see full list!


	11. One Year Later:Hinata's Boyfriend!

SHE CHANGED HERSELF PROLOUGE:

It was a bright day in Konoha. Naruto was running through the streets with Liana beside him. On Liana's back there was a bag on her back containing Kazemaru(Orochimaru's reborn self). Naruto was wearing a tuxedo.

Naruto jumped into the air and landed on a building top. He began to jump roof to roof until he reached the Hyuuga grounds.

Hinata was waiting for him outside. She was wearing a black dress with a rose on it. He hair was in a bun and she look rather shy right now.

Naruto landed on the ground smiling with a box of chocolates in his hands. "Here Hinata-chan!" Naruto handed her the box of chocolates. On the cover of the box was a saying.

_**Your so sweet that I could eat you up.**_

_**But I cant cause your human.**_

_**But if your food, I guess I can eat you.**_

Hinata blushed and looked over at Liana who was looking enthusiastic. "Hi Liana! How are you?"

"Off the hook son!" Liana said. She had gotten interested in Hip-hop(I like hip hop. If you read Naruto Moves in With the Hyuugas, you'll laugh your butt off! Its funny). Hinata thought that it was cute.

It had been a year since they defeated Orochimaru. Sakura and Sasuke were going out. Naruto and Hinata are now going on their 1st date. Liana is a Gennin and was stationed in Konohamaru's squad (Konohamaru, Hanabi, Kakashi, Liana. One teammate didn't pass the test.).

Naruto took Hinata's hand and they began to walk off towards Ichiraku Ramen-Sama (The old man got rich of Naruto, Liana, Iruka, and Konohamaru). Naruto's huge grin was so wide that he looked like a kid.

"OK Liana, stay and chill with Hanabi," Naruto said. "OK!" Liana said. She walked within the Hyuuga manner.

In a matter of minutes they arrived at the Ichiraku Ramen-Sama! Sasuke and Sakura were out side of the restaurant beside each other. "Yo, idiot. What took you? This is the fanciest joint in Konoha."

Naruto yelled at Sasuke. "HEY! I GOT THIS PLACE STARTED! WITH ALL MY BUYS!"

The two couples walked into the store…

"Yo… what's up?"

Naruto turned around as soon as they walked in. It was Haku. Apparently Haku was really a girl and said that she was a he because everyone kept hitting on him. So Gaara and Haku became acquaintances. As far as anyone knows, the ninja world was peaceful. Well as peaceful as it gets. The Village Hidden in the Sound is now the village hidden in the Ramen. Hinata got Naruto. Sakura got Sasuke. Liana has a Mama. What could go wrong?

A lot… see the next fiction for the rest of the story.

See all of your favorite Konoha ninjas battle (And I mean all of them). Will Naruto become Hokage when an overly talented ninja steps in? In addition, will Naruto get the truth about his parents? Discover a truth about the Nine Tailed Fox…it's true purpose…

See the next fiction coming: SHE CHANGED HERSELF…AGAIN!


End file.
